


bury the core

by sylleblossom (kemonomimi)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banora Whites, Drabble, Dumbapples, No beta we die like aerith, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, easily pre-ship material, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/sylleblossom
Summary: sephiroth eats a dumbapple for the first time.
Kudos: 11





	bury the core

The gurgle of a stomach makes Genesis turn his head, smirk curling over his teeth. “So even the mighty Sephiroth gets hungry,” he teases, spinning around in place to face him, walking backwards with ease.

Sephiroth gives him a good-natured, slightly-there smile, which just makes the corners of Genesis’ eyes crinkle. 

“Did you eat everything in your pack?” 

“It is at camp. I was led to believe this excursion would be far more simple.”

With a dramatic sigh, Genesis makes a show of digging through his own, back to his friend, until he produces one of his beloved apples. He tosses it to his companion. “Here, I have more than one.”

“These are your favorite,” is a protest from the man of silver hair, but Genesis just shakes his head.

“I said it already—I have plenty with me.” Genesis produces another just to prove his point. “I am just not hungry.” It is a sliver of a lie; he could use a snack after all of their marching but…

He has a dream. He wants to share a dumbapple with Sephiroth. Not like this, no—as equals on the battlefield, a show of camaraderie. As his sign that he has achieved his goals from childhood, and that he stands as an honorable SOLDIER above all, right beside Sephiroth. That is where he belongs, he knows it.

Sephiroth hesitates for a moment before he shines it against his dark blue Second Class turtleneck like he has seen Genesis and Angeal do multiple times before now. With one last skeptical look at both the strange Banora White and the auburn-haired man, he takes a small bite. It is followed by another and another before all that remains is the core.

“Is it good?” Genesis asks, no longer facing his friend and his pack back on his back.

“Yes.” Sephiroth answers simply. 

“Save the core; we’ll plant it at base. It probably won’t grow—they are so capricious!—but there is no harm in leaving behind a mark, right? Sephiroth’s first dumbapple.”

“No, there is no harm in it.” He does not quite understand why it is so important to Genesis, but he does not want to disappoint his friend. If this is his ritual, then far be it from Sephiroth to disrupt it.

Years in the future, one white, luminescent tree with heavy purple fruit will prosper miles away from its brothers and sisters as a memorial of what was once existed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short little c/ommission from @Janovas_Witness on twitter—or rather, a ko-fi gift I insisted filling at least to some extent. they asked for something short and sweet so here ; w; ngl, i cried a little when i wrote it.
> 
> those of you waiting for 'to tame a wolf,' it's coming soon! i haven't forgotten about you. <3


End file.
